I will be there forever
by padfoot-nana
Summary: A hero only take care for the rest of the people and no for himself. For that is Arthur, to protect him from the pain. Obviously Alfred CAN'T Know this. UsUk!


This is my spanish one-shot "I'll be there forever" translated into English. Why i did that if I never published another fic in English? Well, I needed one writing for my english lessons and I decided to translate this fic. I get inspiration with the song "Always" (Bon Jovi... Oh, I LOVE HIM! *_*) I wish you listen for, the song is... *_* I haven't any words to describe it. *w*

Advertences: This is YAOI (Shonen-ai). ¡Boy x Boy relations, you know! This specially, haven't got lemmon, but if you don't like it, please don't read it!

**I'll be there forever**

_I need to accept this way. I've never been lonely. Whatever, always I have had other people by my side who I admire, people who I love so much… Always has been someone by my side, someone who comfort me when all seemed go wrong and I didn't see any way to escape. Someone who hug me when I needed, someone who wouldn't see me cry… And if I cried, he dried my tears._

_Ever that I have felt worst and worst, he has taken care for me; ever I ha ve got cold, he has given me a jacket; when nothing could be fine, he has brought me to light… And when I have felt sad he has made me smile and look into the future, something I know doesn't exist. For he, I have know how to find my way and believe in me, I have know I won't never be lonely._

_The darkness was trying to leave me with and he didn't give only a light… No. He gave me a light and came with me to found the way out. The biggest sadness was full me and make me cry… And he dries my tears and swears he won't let that someone make me cry… Never again. _

_Yes, always I have get someone by my side, an angel that was in earth from more than twenty years. An angel fallen from the sky. The sky that refused him for many reasons I won't understand. But… Really I'm happy for this. It sounds mean but I rejoice they refused from him because in this way I can get him by my side and make him smile when he tries to make me laugh. Only for make him happy… Only for watch his smile._

_Okay, I accept this. I have never been lonely. But my angel hasn't been alone also. They threw him from paradise and I took him in my home, take care like he was my life, I take care better than my life. All of these without him knew that. Little actions that meaning too much… Things I can't tell. This words means different if you say low. It means different when you say by actions. _

_An angel in earth is completely lost. And I don't want that. I don't want my angel feels lost. And also I don't want someone can hurt him. And for these reasons I offer him a smile always he tries make me happy, I obey to all orders he make… And when he doesn't see, I turn out and I confront all his fears, I fight all the battles which he should fight… I try to nobody hurt him because nothing is so important for hurt someone so perfect and beautiful… He never deserves someone makes him sad. I think… Nobody deserves that he look it._

_But is the work of an angel. Or a hero in this occasion… Doesn't agree? Take care for all the people who need. Even they don't deserve. And nobody knows. Nobody knows that are a hero who take care for they. This hero never seems different than us. One hero who tries to make all of people happy even seems impossible. A hero always gives attention for all of us; include who hurt himself after he helps. _

_Everybody try to hurt him because he is different: He smiles always, he try to hide his weak into prepotency and egocentrism. Yeah, a hero has got to protect all the things he love, even is dangerous… And he never knows that this person who protect is really who protect him. This person takes care from him, for all the dangers, for all the things he doesn't feel… And he doesn't see all these things because he can't accept emotionally that someone want to hurt him… _

_All of us have got an angel or a hero in our life… And mine has got first and second name._

_I love you, Alfred F. Jones._

He folded the paper with all the care and elegance featured in England and he put in his collection of letters. ¡Who knows! Maybe someday he would show them to the American. The letters were deliberately arranged in a small wooden box that Arthur called his "personal diary" instead of a book like everyone else. He heard a different sound to the rest which could be heard ringing. The door bell. He smiled and put his hand box on his shelf, next to a pile of , with all the parsimony, walked down the stairs. He opened it smiling, smiling ONLY for Alfred.

-You arrived early.- said the English. The American just hugged Arthur and rush out to the outside of the house, with his eternal smile on his face.

-Of course I arrived early, you need your hero.- said Alfred, proud, kissing Arthur face, who immediately pushed him and began chasing, joke, of course. In the end, obviously, the American let caught (or so he said later) and Arthur took it gracefully neck and kissed him on the lips.

-I love you, Idiot.-released with a smile on his face, American smiled again turn and returned the kiss. Then separated and pulled a bit of English urging him to walk.

-Now, we'll get later.- said Alfred. Arthur walked with Alfred.

"Wait, Alfred, I forgot one thing.- said Arthur innocently. Alfred nodded.-throwing ... –continue walking...- added the English man. Alfred did though was to be offered to go for what Arthur had forgotten.

English, suddenly ran and stopped behind a tree, catching France's collar.

-I swear, Francis, Get close to Alfred and be dead in one second-. said the English man with eyes and an evil aura. France vigorously nodded in fear. Arthur left it in the insulated flooring.-The same for you- said Arthur to Russia. He was hidden behind a newspaper. the newspaper was placed upside down

Then Arthur looked at them wrong again and walked quickly to meet Alfred beyond a stretch. Alfred looked at him so suspicious.

- Weren't you going to get something?-Said the American. Arthur blushed.

-Etto ... Yes, but I didn't find it.- English was just a little nervous, he may couldn't let the American knew this.

Arthur is just like that, all he did was to see his American happy, and everything he thought secretly ... NEVER say it ... Well, never is a long word. Who knows, if they carry at least fifty years together ... Yeah, at that time he showed his letters, and sure they will silly laugh together about. But Arthur liked to write these corny letters ...

All for the American.

Good or bad, thanks for the comments. *w*

If you don't comment... I will write the name of a kitty in my death note BWAJAJAJA!


End file.
